


Museum

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Lando is a history nerd, Han is bored and when Han is bored, he gets....handsy.





	Museum

Han trailed behind Lando as they walked slowly through an extremely detailed exhibit on the history of droids in warfare. They had been in the museum for what Han had decided was the longest three hours of his life. He was used to the fact that Lando was a giant history nerd and that any visit to a new place would be interrupted at some point for a mandatory trip to some sort of museum where Lando would take his time to study each and every exhibit no matter what the topic was, as though he was going to sit an exam afterwards, while Han fought the urge to yawn or fall asleep while walking. (Except for the Museum of Ship Building, which he had _loved._ ) Han couldn’t count the number of times they’d wandered around like this but despite the fact he was used to it, he was still bored. 

Lando had finished watching the projection explaining the use of droids as codebreakers and was heading towards a set of doors. Han hoped it was the exit. Unfortunately for him, today wasn’t his lucky day, and the doors led not to to the outside, which he was beginning to wonder if he’d ever see again, but to a small auditorium where an old projection was running. Han sighed as he followed Lando to the middle of the back row, where they sat down on some faded seats. 

Lando was instantly absorbed, shifting in the seat to a more comfortable position. Glancing around, Han noted that they were the only people in the room, apart from an elderly Twi’lek in the front row. He was not at all suprised at the fact this place was nearly empty. He turned to stare at Lando, his handsome face softly illuminated in the dim light, and decided that if anyone deserved to be projected onto a giant screen, it was him. Yes, he liked the idea of a Lando on the big screen, preferably without clothes. But, that wasn’t going to happen, at least, not in that moment. And he had to do something to relieve his boredom, otherwise he was going to fall into a deep sleep, so, he slumped down in his seat, twisting so that he was partially on his side. 

Slowly, Han reached over and ran his fingers up Lando’s thigh, stopping at the top. Lando didn’t move, he kept staring ahead, but he swallowed heavily and Han was fairly sure he saw Lando’s lips twitch. Han let his hand rest at the top of Lando’s thigh, before he moved it to Lando’s knee, squeezing gently. 

“I take it you don’t find this interesting.” Lando whispered, turning his head slightly and raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe I’m finding it a little _too_  interesting.” Han pushed himself up, and rested his elbow on the back of the seat. 

“What? A history projection is turning you on?” Lando was clearly fighting the urge not to laugh now, and he was leaning towards Han. 

“Yeah...” Han let his arm rest on Lando’s shoulders, and moved closer to kiss the point of Lando’s neck that always made him bite his lip. “Mmmm...yeah, _history.._ I _love...history.”_ Han murmured against Lando’s skin, causing Lando to snort in laughter. 

“I know you’re winding me up, but that’s one of the sexiest things you’ve ever said.”

“Nerd.” Han muttered, kissing Lando’s neck again. 

A loud “ _shhh”_ caused them to look sharply at the front row. The Twi’lek was glaring at them angrily. 

“Quick.” Han said to him sarcastically, pointing at the projection. “You’re missing the best bit!” The Twi’lek told them once again to _“shhh”,_ before turning around, as Han and Lando dissolved into laughter. 

“I _was_ trying to watch that.” Lando said quietly, as he pulled Han close.

“Maybe you’d rather sit in the front, with that guy. No distractions then.”

“I dunno, he’s pretty hot for an older-”

Han didn’t let him finish his joke, kissing him firmly instead. Their hands roamed over each other, occasionally banging against the armrest between them. Han thought he heard a couple more _“shhh”s_  from down the front. They were stopped from going any further when the lights in the auditorium suddenly came on. 

“Pity.” Lando smiled. “It was just getting good.”

“It says there’s another showing in five minutes.” Han fiddled with one of the buttons on Lando’s shirt. 

“I suppose....we should stick around then. Seeing as I didn’t exactly get to see it the first time around.”

The lights dimmed again. 

“Who says you’re going to get to watch it this time?” Han whispered, as he kissed _that_  spot on Lando’s neck once again. As he bit his lip, Lando found he couldn’t even remember what they were meant to be watching. While Han noted that this was the only time he’d ever really had fun in a museum. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome.


End file.
